


The Revolution Has Begun

by TheHirsch



Category: Almost Human, And There Is Hope!, Xinia
Genre: Character Study, Civil War AU, Crossover, Gen, Revolution AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch
Summary: The People have become unhappy with the Governments decisiouns, they are tired of rich people getting richer. They want change. What started with peaceful marches soon escalated, now angry mobs turn the city of  Los Angeles upsidedown. John Kennex and Natasha Jurow, both members of law enforcement, try to help while also don't get killed.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was based on a prompt, I got form Tumblr. I'm not sure if I can get put a link in here though.

Jurow had stopped the car at the roadside to have a short break, after driving for several hours she couldn't wait to take a few steps. Everything felt sore.   
She got out of the car and walked around to the boot, to get something to eat when she heard steps behind her. She had not even the chance to reach for her gun, she had in the shoulder holster under her jacket, or for the knife in the basket inside her boot, when she heard the clicking of a gun.   
She instead just turned around. There was a man, only in underwear and soaked. He was pointing a handgun right to her head, he was still approaching her, now about three meters away.   
“Play nice,” she said, not even bothering to put up her hands.   
“I just survived a mob hit and swam a mile down a river just to escape them so no, I’m not in the goddamn mood to play nice—give me your fucking car or I’ll blow your head off ok?”   
Natasha chuckled and rubbed her neck.   
“What the fuck why are you laughing? This isn't funny, just give me your car! I know I'm practically naked, but that doesn't matter.“  
“Sir, I don't care how much you are wearing. And I'm not sure if I can give you my car,” she said and looked at him, walking around him, he turned along with her, his gun still pointed towards her. She noticed the thin silver line around his thigh, he was wearing a synthetic leg, it was damaged, probably by debris in the river. And countless scars, some looked like from shrapnel and there was one that looked like a gunshot wound.   
“Why?!” he asked, being more impatient and grumpy.   
“It broke down, if you can fix it, it's yours, buddy.”   
The way he held the gun suggested that he knew what he was doing. Maybe he was military, maybe a cop.   
He, on the other hand, was a bit scared of her. She didn't fear the gun that he held close to her head, this could be a mistake.   
“You are hurt,” she said.   
And the moment he looked down, she jumped forward to unarm him. His gun dropped to the ground. She stepped onto it and drew hers.   
“Fuck,” Kennex whispered. Yes, this had been a mistake.   
Jurow picked up his gun, while still looking at him.   
“I'm Natasha, who are you?” she asked and raised an eyebrow.   
“John,” he murmured.   
“Okay, mate. I would let you run, but you are hurt and hypothermic,“ she said and opened the back door of the car.   
“Sit, I'll get you a blanket,” Jurow said with a strong commanding voice. “If you try to hurt me, I won't hesitate to defend myself.”  
John nodded.   
She went to the boot again and got a blanket and her bag.   
She had put her gun away but was able to access it every time. She wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.   
“So, where did you leave your clothes?” she asked while starting to look at his leg.   
He just glared at her and said nothing. He hoped that moment he would still wear them.   
“Okay, then at least tell me what is going on in LA.”  
He took a deep breath and then jumped up, pushing her aside and running away. Up the street but heading for the woods that started at the left of it in 500 meters. He didn't come very far. His synthetic leg, had done enough, it twisted unnaturally, he cried out and then lost balance and fell.   
Natasha grunted as she got up, he was a brat but she had to help him. She walked over to him swiftly.   
He was trying to get up again, the fake leg cutting into his thigh, and blood dripping onto the asphalt.   
He could hear her coming closer, he tried to crawl on his stomach. This rose unwanted memories, to when he had lost his leg.   
“You won't get far, stop,” she said as she was standing over him. But she didn't have her gun out, instead, she was offering him a hand up.   
He grunted as he tried to get up with her help. She took his right arm and put it over her shoulders to support him on their short way back to the car. Now he had to chance to see inside her boot.  
He was clearly in pain and still losing quite an amount on blood.   
“Yo-You have ballistic PPE in your trunk,” he stuttered between breaths.   
“I know.” Natasha sat him down again.   
“Why?”  
“I'll have to detach your leg to treat your injury.”  
He nodded, grimacing. “It hurts like hell.”  
Natasha took a deep breath. “My name is Nataliya Alexejevna Jurow, I am part of a SWAT team based in LA, I'm a doctor. That's why I'm carrying a gun, why I have tactical gear in my car and why I need to help you, even though you want to steal my car.”  
She didn't even ask before detaching his fake leg as careful and fast as possible.   
He yelped in pain.   
“Sorry,” she started to clean the wound. “So, I told you who I am and you can tell me who you are now.”  
“That's debatable,” he answered, clearly in pain.   
“Okay, if you do, I might think about administering local anaesthesia. Since the apocalypse broke loose, I have to be thrifty with meds and everything else that is harder to get.”  
He glanced down at her, a bit angry.   
“The name is John Kennex, I'm a Detective with the LAPD.”  
“So, tell me, what exactly is going on in LA? I was upstate to additional training, they called me and said I had to return ASAP.”  
“The people are planning a revolution, LA is pretty much at civil war. They burned down police stations and other institutional buildings. They killed dozens of cops.”  
“That doesn't sound like it's smart to enter the city, “ she filled a syringe. “Stick, sting and a burn,” she warned him and then injected him a few times around the hurt area.   
“Why are you even helping me? I tried to rob you.“  
“Just don't make me regret this. As I said, you try shit, I defend myself.”  
Kennex shrugged.   
She continued cleaning his wound and then put a dressing on it.   
“Who of us is in charge?” he asked.   
“Me. You attacked me.”  
“So, doctor, what do we do?”  
“Well, regardless of what you say, I want to go into the city and help,” said Jurow as she rose.   
“They will kill us and take our gear to use it against our brothers and sisters. “  
Jurow frowned. “Where did you leave your clothes?”  
Kennex shrugged.   
“Jesus Christ.”  
Yes, this was a special situation. She knew what she would do if she were alone, but she wasn't. She had an injured man with her, who she didn't trust. At all. “If this is the end of the world, as we know it, we need to find you something to wear. I would give you something from me but I know it won't fit.”   
She sighed and went to get a map from the glove box, not leaving Kennex out of sight.   
“We could go to my place, I keep there a spare leg and clothes, of course. And maybe if they can't identify us as cops, they will leave us alone?”  
Jurow thought about it. She was not trusting him but without his leg, he was a liability and they wouldn't make it far. Also, it was against her morals to just kill him or leave him alone out here.   
“Okay, can you show me where it is on this map, and also where the hotspots of trouble were when you escaped? ”   
She went next to him and orientated the map north.   
“My place is here.” he pointed to it. I know that we lost this precinct and this one, mobs are in constant movement, they will be hard to avoid.”  
Natasha pointed to where they were. “We are here, with a bit of luck we can make it.”   
He nodded.   
She folded the map. “Okay let's get you in the passenger seat.”   
For a second she thought about using a zip tie to restrain his hands but things could turn south pretty quickly for both of them. She had to trust him at least to the point that he wouldn't attack her again.   
“I thought your car broke down.“  
“I lied.”


	2. Chapter 2

She helped him sit down and then packed her stuff back into the boot. She removed the velcro label from her vest, that said “SWAT” and put it on, her jacket above it, so it was not visible at first glance.   
She also emptied her travel backpack into the boot and just packed what she would need, but also added ammunition and medical supplies.   
She shouldered it and took it with her into the front part of the car, placing it behind John's seat, easy to reach.   
“We'll drive until we are in the suburban areas, get the car off the road, and walk the rest. I can't risk it to get stolen, it might be our chance to escape,” she told him.   
“If you can help me walk, I can't really alone…”  
“Sure, that was my plan.”  
Kennex glanced over at her, how she closed her door, fastened her seat belt and started the engine of her car. He didn't trust her, but to try to run away or knock her out was dumb, as long as she was helping him getting around. She was short, and he was physically superior, she would most likely be no hard enemy. But he had to wait, at least until he was home where he kept guns and more importantly a spare leg, a blade that didn't need to be charged.   
She started the engine and drove them towards the city.   
They soon had reached the outskirts.   
“There is someone right behind us, “ said Kennex suddenly.   
There was a car, behind them catching up quickly and then following so close, Jurow couldn't see their front lights in the mirror anymore.   
Suddenly shots rang out, the few bullets were thankfully blocked by the back window of Jurow's car.   
She hit the gas, to go faster, turning sharp left at the next crossing, trying to escape them and don't get killed.   
They followed them around the corner and fired again, as they were close enough. She thought for a second but then as she realised there was no other way, she reached for her gun and handed it to Kennex. She knew that that was the only chance.   
“If they keep following, fire back!” she said, loud enough to be heard over the sound of the higher touring car. The car behind them was trying to catch up before they dared to fire again.   
Kennex rolled down the window, and fired a few times, aiming for the driver's side. Natasha tried to keep the car steady before she would take another turn.   
“Hold on,” she announced before turning left again.   
Their pursuers, though, kept their track and crashed into the pillar of the bridge. The car was not following them anymore.   
“How far is it to your place?” she asked and relaxed a bit. From the corner of her eye glancing at John and being happy that he didn't aim her gun at her.   
“No that far,” he replied as he closed the window again.   
“Let's hide the car somewhere where it can't be seen from the street.”  
“My place is over there,” Kennex pointed down the street.   
Jurow was supporting him, they were not fast but they could move.   
“Almost there, “ he added as he saw her frown.   
As soon as they had reached it, he unlocked the door. The power was still on, thankfully and all windows were still intact.   
Jurow made sure the door was locked after them.   
Inside, she carefully let him sit down on his sofa. They were now in his place. They had made it here without being attacked, which was good.   
“Where do you keep your leg?” she asked.   
“Under my bed,” he pointed towards his bedroom. “In a long, slim box. “  
Jurow nodded and went to get it.   
When she returned, she knelt down to attach it to him, carefully.   
“Thank you,” said Kennex and tried to get up.   
Jurow moved over, so she was not in the way, his first steps were a bit wonky, but he had adjusted to the slightly different movement pretty quickly.  
“I'll go to put on some fresh clothes,” he said as he headed over to his bedroom again.   
Jurow sat down on his sofa, trying to not get too comfortable.  
When Kennex returned a few minutes later, he was dressed, he had shouldered a duffle bag and he got several guns.   
He seemed like he had prepared to move out quickly, probably the bag already ready. Jurow liked in some way that he was as paranoid as her.   
She walked over to the window and looked outside, it was already civil twilight.   
“Maybe we should stay here overnight and hit the road in the morning, it's not safe when it's dark and it's quite a walk to the car. That is if you let me stay here.”  
Kennex went over to turn off the light. “Let's pretend we are not here, just to be sure, “ he paused. “Look, I don't like it, I don't know you at all but you helped me.”  
Jurow shrugged. “I can get along on my own, you are not responsible for me.”  
“You can stay here.”  
“Alright,” she made her way to the sofa. She was now awake for over twenty-four hours.   
Kennex slept on the sofa and Jurow on the floor, he wanted to keep an eye on her, didn't feel safe.  
At night watched her toss and turn, then wake up. He now fully awake watched as she rose in the dark, be ting over to pick up her gun from the coffee table, he immediately reached for his.   
But she also picked up her pack, his left hand turned off the safety. She froze, but not said anything. Instead, she started to move slowly, not towards him but towards the door to leave.   
“Where are you going?” he asked, his voice raspy, and dry.   
“I'm leaving. I had a nightmare and now I can't sleep,” she answered softly.   
“You don't feel safe?”   
“You tried to steal my car and threatened me with a gun.”  
“I am sorry, “ she heard how he put away his gun and got up. “I was in combat mode, your car was my chance to get away and survive. Before you leave, allow me one question.”  
She nodded and strapped back to him.   
“When I held my gun up to your face, why weren't you scared? You didn't put your hands up. You acted like it wouldn't matter.”  
“Because it doesn't matter. My only reason is that I can help people, now most the people I usually help go rogue and try to kill cops.”  
“You have nobody?”  
“Just my job.”  
“Bur when you saw my injury, you change your mind?”  
“I don't know why exactly. But I helped you and now I'm done.”  
“Please don't go.”  
“Why? You just fiddled with your gun, when I got up. You don't trust me either. We will end up shooting each other out of pure paranoia.”  
“I can't help it. You know that you can't help it either. My ex-girlfriend betrayed me, spied on me and lead the attack and threw the grenade that blew off my leg. I woke up seventeen months later and every one of my team was dead. What's your excuse?”  
“My excuse? I'm sorry you had to go through this, but it is a very long story.”  
“I'm ready to hear it.”  
Jurow sighed. “I can't. I really should go.”  
Kennex sighed and locked the door after she had left.   
He sat back down, trying to realise what was even going on.   
Suddenly he heard gunfire. At the first three shots, followed right by two others. A short break and then another round.   
He tried to see what was going on through the window but he was not able to see anything except the houses around the street reflecting the muzzle flashes.   
The gunfire went on and then there was silence. He grabbed his gun and went outside. Watching his steps and staying low in the shadows.   
He could see a brought figure standing on the street, clearly holding a gun, who was looking around. No sign of Jurow.   
Kennex approached and as soon as he had a clear shot he took down the man, by aiming for his knees.   
He kept looking around, to be able to identify another potential threat and to spot Jurow.   
He didn't call her name, scared that there was someone waiting in the bushes or in one of the dark spots.   
He stayed low, while he checked every single body that was laying around. All of them were men, stereotypical thugs. No Jurow. There were dozens of empty ammunition shells and blood on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

After another minute he had finally found her, she sat on the ground, her gun still in her hand. Her eyes were open and looked into the distance.   
“Natasha?”  
She didn't respond, not even move.   
He frowned and pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight for a second in order to see better, and more importantly what was going on.   
She was sitting in a puddle of blood, quite an amount, her trousers were soaked in blood. She had tried to stop the bleeding, lacking physical strength she had just managed to slow it down when she had started to dissociate.   
“Hey,” he carefully put a hand on her shoulder, trying to don't be in the direct way of her gun. He turned off his light.   
At the touch she jumped a little, her gun clicked and Kennex relaxed, she was out of ammunition. He had snapped her out of it.  
She said something that could be interpreted as, “Get back inside, or they'll kill you too.”  
Her vision started to blurt and the darkness around the edges of her eyes expanded.   
“I got you. I think I took the last one out,” he said softly.   
She went blind but could still hear this, far away.   
He picked her up and also took her gun. She faded, the shock settling in.   
Down the street he could screams and glass breaking, car alarms going off. A mob was passing.   
He hurried, going to the side so they wouldn't see in what house he went.   
He set her down on the floor and locked the door, testing several times if it was really secure.   
“Hey!” he shook her shoulders lightly. “Wake up, please.”  
He tried to remember anything that could help.   
She was still breathing, very sweaty and cold. He rested her legs higher, than the rest of her body and then sat down next to her.   
After a few minutes, she started to move, she murmured something indistinguishable.   
She was in pain, her head was slowly clearing, as much as possible given the circumstances.   
She looked around trying to orientate.   
“You are back in my place, you are safe now.”  
She tried to think clearly, she had to stop the bleeding, or she would pass out again.   
It was dark in here, Kennex had to leave the light off, scared that the mob would find them.   
“Tell me what I can do to help.”  
“Remove the bandage, remove my pants where I was hit, maybe take the scissors from my trauma kit to cut it. Next, clean the wound, I'll advise you on how. Then I'll have to stitch it up and put a new dressing on it,” she spoke very slowly, trying to don't focus on how much her leg hurt.   
He dug through Jurow's backpack and pulled out the kit, the zipper was not fully closed.   
“There should be a pair of gloves too. If it helps, “ she added.   
He looked up at her and frowned, then the edges of his mouths rose a bit as if he attempted to smile briefly. She had been shot and she worried about how he felt.   
“I'm afraid I can't do this without proper lighting.”  
Outside there was still something going on.   
“The bathroom. It has no windows towards outside.”  
“Ok.”  
He picked her up again to get her there and then went a second time to get the stuff.   
As soon as he had closed the door, he turned on the light.  
Jurow didn't feel so good, the pain was strong and she had to try really hard to stay here, that didn't stop her from inspecting her leg though.   
Kennex watched her remove the bandage, with a raised eyebrow.   
“I've seen worse,” she said.   
“With your occupation… “  
“I mean, I have been worse.”  
“Oh,” he helped her by cutting the pants, along the outer seam.  
It was still bleeding, but just a bit, the bullet had left a gaze, it still looked nasty.   
Kennex helped her clean it and then to apply a dressing.   
“So,” he said, “what happened out there.”  
In the bright light, here in the bathroom, she looked tired and almost broken.   
“I got overwhelmed. And then I got triggered and--” she swallowed and then said nothing more. She just couldn't. When she just thought about it, all the memories came up again.   
Men yelling, shots being fired, the night lit by the muzzles flashes, and then an explosion, very damn close.   
“I also have PTSD,” he said and put a hand onto her shoulder. “It's so bad, I shouldn't even be working.”  
“But?” she leaned back, trying to not fall asleep while she stitched up her wound. Every time she pulled the needle through the skin and tied knots with her good hand, she felt like she had to throw up.   
“But my Captain needs me. She thinks I'm the only one who won't be corrupted by gangs.” Kennex explained.   
“Makes sense,” she said with a faraway voice.   
“What do you need to feel better?” he asked directly, to make sure she wouldn't dodge the question again.   
“Lots of painkillers and sleep,” she tried to reach for her bag and pulled out her water bottle. She drank from it, knowing it had to last a bit longer, but also that's he had to compensate for the blood loss. She searched the meds she had with her for a painkiller, that would not render her unfunctional but allowed her to sleep. She took the smallest dosage, Kennex watched her.   
“You can sleep on the sofa, just promise you won't try to leave again.”  
“In case you haven't noticed yet, but I can't really walk,” she said, with the intention to light the mood, even though she felt really bad. Nauseous and dizzy.   
He smiled briefly, and then flipped the switch, to be able to open the door.   
There was light coming from the street, the warm light of flames. Up the street, they had set cars on fire.   
“I'll stay awake until you have slept a bit, just to be safe. I don't really trust this.”  
“Yeah,“ Jurow replied, unsure if he could see her nod. “But you also need to sleep.”  
“I'll manage. I'm an adult, you know.“  
Jurow rolled her eyes, he couldn't see it.   
“If you are OK with it, I would carry you over to the sofa.”  
“Yeah, thanks.”  
He picked her up and carried her, he got her an extra blanket.   
“Thank you, Detective,” she smiled at him, trying to stay here and calm down. As soon as the painkillers started to kick in, she started to nod off.   
I'm her dreams she was sent back. It was hot, and the shadow was shed by the ruins of the surrounding buildings. The pictures started to flash up, Podpolkovnik Payari on the ground, blood springing from underneath his vest. He died. Then the next night, and the trap they had set. Ending with that one explosion that had almost take her life and her trying to shield Naumov, her assistant, from it.   
She woke up, silent tears running down her face, she tried to get her breathing back under control. As soon as she started to realise she was not home or in her car, she panicked for a second but then remembered she was with Kennex. She looked around. He was laying on the ground the pillow wrapped over his ears. He was awake, his eyes were open. And he was crying.   
She leaned a bit towards him so she was able to touch his shoulder lightly. He jumped at the touch, glanced at her and removed the pillow.   
“Hey, you OK?” she asked, frowning.   
He shook his head. “The riots outside make me uncomfortable.” He looked at her in the bad lighting. “You look horrified…” he added softly.   
She listened and now could hear it too. “I had a bad dream,” she wiped away her tears and sat down on the floor with, her leg made it very hard to move.  
“I told you about my ex. Would you like to tell me about… you know,” Kennex said quietly.   
“I served overseas. I lost my husband, as my patient. The next day, I almost joined him. I just remember bits and pieces of how it actually happened. I woke up from a coma, back home. Out there--” her voice started to break. “The pain I felt stirred up all that shit. And now it will haunt me.”  
Kennex didn't think, as he reached for her hand. She jumped at the touch.   
“I'm sorry. I'll promise you that we are in this together. Again we had a bad start. But with all this, we have better chances together.”


End file.
